rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Forest
For other uses of "Emerald", see Emerald. "The Emerald Forest" is the sixth episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 22nd, 2013. Summary As Yang Xiao Long walks through the Emerald Forest in search of a partner, she encounters two Ursai. After a short encounter, she destroys one with Ember Celica for cutting off a strand of her hair during the fight. She prepares to fight the other, but Blake Belladonna kills it from behind using Gambol Shroud. They look each other in the eye, cementing their status as partners, as Yang muses she was more than capable of killing the second Ursa. Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee internally walks herself through the steps of her fencing training, whilst surrounded by Beowolves. She rotates Myrtenaster's revolver and poses to strike. However, just as she begins to attack, Ruby Rose attacks the Beowolf Weiss is aiming for, forcing Weiss to redirect her strike and send fire toward a nearby tree with her attack. Ruby, distracted by the fire, is knocked backward into Weiss by the Beowolf. They contemplate an opportunity to attack, but Weiss forces a retreat, having accidentally started a forest fire. The two get into an argument, with Ruby protesting that she is capable of fighting the Beowolves alone, and Weiss berating her childlike and impulsive nature, stating that if Ruby had warned her about what she was going to do, they would not be running away from a burning forest. As Weiss stomps off, Ruby takes her anger out on a tree with Crescent Rose and follows her. Behind them, a giant feather slowly drifts to the ground beside the fallen tree. Elsewhere, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos hear the sound of gunfire, and Jaune gets a scratch on his face after Pyrrha accidentally hits him with a branch. Pyrrha asks Jaune why he did not activate his Aura, to which he reveals that he is not familiar with the concept. Pyrrha explains that Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, created from the understanding of both light and darkness in every being, and can be used by any living being. The Grimm are the one exception, as they lack souls, and are instead considered beings of darkness and "manifestations of anonymity". With practice, Aura can be utilized as a shield and may even be an efficient fighting tool. This concept is displayed when Lie Ren is shown using a combination of his Aura, StormFlower, and martial arts skills to slay a King Taijitu that attacked him. Pyrrha utilizes her Aura to unlock Jaune's, which immediately heals his cut. She seems somewhat drained by the experience, but recovers a few moments later and notes that Jaune has a vast amount of Aura within himself. Meanwhile, after Ren kills the beast, Nora Valkyrie calls out to him using her "sloth call" before swinging upside-down from a nearby tree. Ren comments that he still is not convinced that is what a sloth sounds like. Nora merely replies with "Boop" while touching his nose, earning a smile from Ren. Having made eye contact, the two become partners. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Nora's "sloth call" has a striking resemblance to a bird call. *The King Taijitu's color scheme reflects the concept of light and darkness, which coincidentally is the topic Jaune and Pyrrha were discussing during the conversation about Aura. **This also reflects Yin and Yang, the symbol of Taijitu. *The events of "The Emerald Forest" are re-told in the first half of Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Yang and Blake vs. Ursai **Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves **Ren vs. King Taijitu *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1106 The Emerald Forest 01898.png|Yang vs Two Ursai 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Yang meets Blake 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Ruby vs Beowolf 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|Ruby and Weiss 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Ruby slices a tree 1106 The Emerald Forest 06603.png|The Nevermore's feather 1106 The Emerald Forest 06989.png|Jaune and Pyrrha 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Pyrrha unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 09483.png|The King Taijitu 1106 The Emerald Forest 10425.png|Ren using his Aura to attack 1106 The Emerald Forest 11971.png|Ren atop of the dead King Taijitu 1106 The Emerald Forest 12389.png|"Boop" Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1